1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distorted aberration correction processing apparatus for correcting a distorted aberration of an optical system, and an image capture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, because an optical system of an image capture apparatus has a distorted aberration, a problem has arisen that a captured image is deformed on its periphery. Whereas, there is a technology for correcting a distorted aberration by controlling address, according to the distorted aberration of an optical system of an image capture apparatus, so as to read out a pixel from memory along a curve corresponding to the distorted aberration (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-197261).
However, applying the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-197261 to memory having a burst access function (hereinafter, called “burst access memory”), accesses to discontinuous addresses frequently take place, so that processing for address reconfiguration or burst stop may be required. Therefore, unfortunately, performance is considerably lowered.
Further, applying the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-197261 to memory without a burst access function (hereinafter, called “random access memory”), a problem has arisen that an access rate is lowered.